dsa1955fandomcom-20200215-history
Kang "King Kang" Gil-Dong
Kang Gil-Dong aka "King Kang" Player: Bacarruda Sometime petty crook, Sometime Korean independence fighter, sometime spy. Orphaned before he ever really knew his parents, he more than his share of spent hungry days and cold nights on the streets of Seoul. For most of his life, he made his way in the world on the grimy edges of society. When his hands were too big to pick pockets, they were big enough to clutch a Mauser. Broken windows, bloody noses, and black eyes punctuated Kang's early life. We he wasn't scrapping with street hoods, he was chucking hand grenades into police stations or running from the kenpeitai. Along the way, he picked up some nasty scars and more than one price on his head. It seems the new Korean government doesn't have much use for street hoods like him, now that the Japanese are gone. He's been hopping from hideout to hideout, but the cops are hot on his tail. And if they don't get him, the jopok will... So, after his last hideout in Seoul went up in flames, he stowed away on a cattleboat and got out of town. He's lived through enough cold winters and hungry nights for one lifetime and he has no desire to do that again. Decades of living on the streets and killing to earn a living have made him a hardened, jaded fighter with a keen sense of survival. He's looking for a fistful of dollars and isn't afraid to use a knuckleduster, a tommy gun, or plain old thievery to get it. Basic Attributes * ST: 11 points * DX: 15 -100 * IQ: 12 -40 * HT: 12 -20 Secondary Characteristics * HP: 11 * WILL: 12 * PER: 12 * FP: 12 * Height: 5' 5" * Age: 26 Languages * Native: Korean (Spoken Free, Illiterate +3) * Second: English (Accented -2) Personal Traits * Appearance: Average * Charisma: 0 * Wealth: Struggling +10 Advantages * Combat Reflexes -15 * Enhanced Dodge -15 * Hard to Kill +1 -2 Disadvantages * Gluttony +5 * Greed +15 * Intolerance (Communists, Japanese, Police) +3 * Sense of Duty - small group +5 Skills * Brawling +1 -2 * Climbing +0 -2 * Explosives +0 -2 * Holdout -1 -1 * Melee Weapon - Easy - Knife +1 2 * Missile Weapon - Guns - Pistol +1 -2 * Missile Weapon - Guns - SMG +0 -1 * Scrounging +0 -1 * Search -1 -1 * Smuggling - -1 * Stealth +1 -4 * Driving -1 point * Lockpicking +0 point @adjusted rate * Thrown Weapon - Hand Grenade +2 @adjusted rate * Flexibility (+3 on Climbing rolls, +3 on Escape rolls for handcuffs, ignore up to -3 in penalties for working in close quarters) -5 Inventory Weapons (carried) * 1x M2 PDW with jungle-taped mags, one-point sling, night sights, threaded barrel and a baffle suppressor or a Cutts Compensator - 5.6 lbs. (gun), 2.2 lb (two mags in gun), 2.2 lbs (two spare mags), 0.8 lbs. sling: +1 to Fast Draw; Night sight: negates -1 darkness penalty when shooting at night; folding stock: +1 Bulk when folded, taped mags: saves one Ready maneuver when reloading ** Damage: 4d pi ** Accuracy: 3 ** Range: 330/1200 ** Weight: 5.6/1.1 ** Rate of Fire: 12 ** Shots: 30+1(3) ** Strength: 9 (Two Handed) ** Bulk: -4* ** Recoil: 2 ** Cost: $900 ** Deployment Cost: $180 * 1x Browning Hi-Power (9x19mm) and 2x 13-round magazines - in a belt holster with lightened trigger, night sights threaded barrel, and baffle suppressor (removed) 2.4 lbs. (gun), 1 lb. (total ammo), 0.25 lbs (belt holster) workmanship: +1 Accuracy; Night sight: negates -1 darkness penalty when shooting at night; Belt holster: +0 to Fast Draw ** Damage: 2d+2 pi ** Accuracy: 2 ** Range: 160/1800 ** Weight: 2.4/0.5 ** Rate of Fire: 3 ** Shots: 13+1(3) ** Strength: 9 ** Bulk: -2 ** Recoil: 2 ** Cost: $450 ** Deployment Cost: $110 * 1x Baby Browning'' (.25 ACP) - in an ankle pocket holster - 0.6 lbs (gun), 0.2 lbs. (ammo), 0.5 lbs.(pocket holster; -2 to Fast Draw) ** Damage: 1d pi- ** Accuracy: 0 ** Range: 90/950 ** Weight: 0.6/0.2 ** Rate of Fire: 3 ** Shots: 6+1(3) ** Strength: 7 ** Bulk: -1 ** Recoil: 2 ** Cost: $150 ** Deployment Cost: $5 * 1x Mk. 2 Fragmentation Grenade - in coat pocket - 1.3 lb ** Damage: 4d+1 2d cr ex ** Weight: 1.3 ** Fuse: 4-5 ** Bulk: -2 ** Cost: $70 * 1x Mark I trench knife - in ankle sheath * 1x Garrote wire - in trouser pocket ** Damage: Special ** Weight: 0 ** Reach: C ** Parry: No ** Cost: $2 * 1x US Small Arms Company Pocket Knife Pistol (.22 LR) - in trouser pocket ** Damage: 1d pi- ** Accuracy: 0 ** Range: 70/800 ** Weight: 0.2/0.0077 ** Rate of Fire: 1 ** Shots: 1(10) ** Strength: 5 ** Bulk: -1 ** Recoil: 2 ** Cost: $40 ** Deployment Cost: $5 Total weight: ??? '''Equipment (carried)' * 1x cigarette lighter * 1x pack of cigarettes * billfold Armor and Clothing * 1x silk vest body armor with plate (4/2* DR = DR 4 against piercing and DR 2 against crushing; plate adds additional 5 DR to front) * 1x set civilian clothes (shirt, belt, trousers, socks, underwear) * 1x light jacket with Thompson ammo pouches and pistol pocket holster sewn into the lining * 1x overcoat with Thompson ammo pouches and pistol pocket holster sewn into the lining Total weight: ??? Equipment (in satchel) * 1x satchel (holds the following) * 2x 30 round M2 PDW mags (taped together) - 2.2 lbs (total ammo) * 2x 13-round Hi-Power magazines - 1.0 lbs. (total ammo). * 2x Mk. 2 Frag grenades - 2.6 lbs. total * 1x M7A3 Tear Gas grenade * 1x field dressing * 1x first aid kit * 1x crowbar - 5 lbs. * 1x pocket binoculars * 2x boxes of stormproof matches * 1x TL-122 flashlight * 1x roll of tape * Total weight: ??? Weapons and Equipment (in trunk) * 1x M2 Carbine with M1A1-style folding stock, a one-point sling, night sights, and a threaded barrel with a Cutts compensator and a baffle silencer, with 10x jungle-taped 30-round mags - 6.3 lbs. (gun), 11 lbs. (total ammo) ** Damage: 4d+1 pi ** Accuracy: 4 ** Range: 330/1200 ** Weight: 6.3/1.1 ** Rate of Fire: 12 ** Shots: 30+1(3) ** Strength: 8 (Two Handed) ** Bulk: -4 ** Recoil: 2 ** Cost: $1000 ** Deployment Cost: $180 * 1x M1918 BAR converted to a Colt Monitor and 6x spare 20-round mags - 12.6 lbs. (gun), 9.6 lbs. (total ammo) * 1x sledgehammer * 1x grappling hook * 1x 20 feet of light climbing rope * 1x TL-122 flashlight * 2x Walkie-Talkies * 1x M1952 Flak Jacket with steel plate * 1x M1 Steel helmet * 1x set of tanker goggles Weapons and Equipment (in storage) Long Arms * 1x Thompson M1928A1 (.45 ACP) and 3x 20-round magazines - with a folding stock, one-point sling, vertical foregrip, and baffle suppressor and fitted for Kang - 10.8. (lightened gun), 3.9 lbs. (total ammo) sling: +1 to Fast Draw; Night sight: negates -1 darkness penalty when shooting at night; folding stock: +1 Bulk when folded; foregrip +2 bonus to Retain Weapon rolls and no ST penalty when stock folded ** Damage: 2d+1 pi+ ** Accuracy: 3 ** Range: 160/1700 ** Weight: 12.7/1.3 ** Rate of Fire: 11 ** Shots: 20(3) ** Strength: 10 (Two Handed) ** Bulk: -5* ** Recoil: 2 ** Cost: $1100 ** Deployment Cost: $150 * 1x Burgess Folding Shotgun with 20x beanbag rounds, 20x buckshot rounds and a leather holster -- 6.6 lbs. (guns), 0.6 lbs. (ammo in gun) * 1x Greener Light Harpoon Gun Mk. II (.38 Special), with a grappling hook * 3x 18-round Thompson magazines with Thompson Riot Ammo* Pistols * 1x Webley Mk. II (shaved for .45 ACP) and 6x half-moon clips - 2.5 lbs (gun), 0.9 lbs. (ammo) ** Damage: 2d pi+ ** Accuracy: 2 ** Range: 110/1200 ** Weight: 2.5/0.3 ** Rate of Fire: 3 ** Shots: 6(2i) ** Strength: 10 ** Bulk: -2 ** Recoil: 3 ** Purchase Cost: $250 ** Deployment Cost: $30 * Equipment pool 1x Smith & Wesson Military & Police Fitz Special (.38 Special) and 3x speedloaders - 2 lb. 0.2 lbs ammo in gun. Explosives * 6x Panzerfaust 30 * 4x M37 Demolition Kits/satchel charge - 9 lbs. * 8x Gammon Bombs with 900 grams of Comp C filler and some ball bearings 1.3 lbs (per grenade) * 10x Mk. III Concussion Grenades * 13x Mk. 2 Frag grenades * 13x M7A3 Tear Gas grenades * 5x M18 Smoke grenades * 5x Self-Igniting Molotovs with a padded metal carrying case) - 1.3 lb each * 5x Mk. I Illuminating grenade * 10x Hawkins mines Misc * 2x hot water bottles * 1x medium-sized hammer - 3 lbs. *Riot Ammo stats: Dmg 1d-3(0.5) pi- Acc 3 Range 12/230 RoF 13x120 Shots 18+1(3) Rcl 1